the cross of insanity
by S1eepingLion
Summary: this a response to dracohalo's naruto hates yondaime challenge. when naruto finds out the truth deals are struck webs are weaved and the pathway to insanity is opened. welcome...to the world of naruto NaruxHakuxOC
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo this is but a fan made interpretation please support the official release

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(start)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

13 years ago a demon razed konoha to the core. It destroyed property. It took lives. And it could not be stopped.

Nobody was able to stop the Nine-Tails until the yondaime arrived to apply the seal on the Nine-Tails and sealed the Yang portion of the Nine-Tails' chakra into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki while keeping the Yin portion within the Death God. Kushina somehow suvived the unsealing process because of her clan's longveity, however was severely weakened. The village suffered heavy casualties during the attack, such that hardly any of the villagers would forgive Naruto for its actions despite the fact that he was the one who contained the beast. No one knew of naruto's heritage as the old foolish monkey, sarutobi kept it hidden from him and the entire village to keep naruto safe from the fourths enemies….he should have worried about the home front. The secret has always been safe …until now.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((now))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto uzumaki was dumbstuck. His eyes threaten to pop out of his skull; he clenched the paper tightly in his hands, nearly threatening to rip the paper in half. He tried to deny it, he tried to forget this isane letter but it was there in bold letters:

"_My name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and your father. Shocking isn't it? Anyway, if you're reading this then you're either a chunin, or Sarutobi deemed you ready to know. I'll tell you right now that everything you know about the Kyuubi attack was a lie._

_The truth is that I couldn't kill it. I know, shocking huh? Anyway, the only way to get rid of it was to seal it into a child, and I couldn't trust anyone else with the Kyuubi so I did the honorable thing, and sealed it into my own flesh and blood. You. I sealed the Kyuubi into you. No doubt your god father told you this and why._

_No doubt your godfather, Jiraiya, is teaching you to be great shinobi, but be careful, he's a big pervert, and has your godmother, Tsunade, to keep him in line. Also no doubt you know this, but you're the heir to the Namikaze clan, so you're recommended to have a harem. Don't worry, I set you up with some arranged marriages so you don't have to worry about finding women. Sadly your mother died in child birth but she gave me info on her bloodline:_

'_The_ _Seishougan, dojutsu of the uzumaki clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a Seishougan is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. All shinobi are capable of using pure chakra like one would use a sword or kunai, but with the Seishougan it becomes second nature to them. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the Seishougan has a second stage, the Kurai Seishougan. The Kurai Seishougan has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace.'_

_The uzumaki bloodline is an amazing thing with kushina's permission I used a single strand of her DNA to complete the process of creating both the hiraishin, and the rasengan. __I know you had a great life so don't get to arrogant, remember your not only carrying your name but my reputation as well. Do great my son._

_Namikaze Minato"_

Naruto stood up, a blank look marred on his face, his brain trying to register what he had just read. The Yondaime was his father. His father sealed the Kyuubi into him.. He had a godfather and godmother. He was the heir to the Namikaze clan.

He was pissed.

His face contorted into that of pure rage as he remembers his childhood

Him, have a good life. Ha! That's a laugh. He had a childhood that murderers have nightmares of. Using him as a pawn by arranging marriages. Writing the letter as though it were an everyday occurrence that a father seals the strongest Bijuu into their child.

He began reading ferverently the contents of the scroll he wanted vengeance and he would with their own jutsu.

3 hours later he had nearly collapsed from exhausting most of his is the site that Iruka walked in on, walking up from behind Naruto, Iruka could see Naruto was distressed. Deciding to store it away for later, he walks up so his shadow loomed over Naruto and saw the scroll of sealing and gets angry. "Hey, Naruto." Iruka said, getting a small jump from the blond. "What the hell are you doing stealing the 'Scroll of Sealing'?" Iruka yelled, while Naruto still didn't look his way. When Naruto finally spoke, it was soft. The kind of voice that didn't belong on the blond. "So, I won't graduate from learning a jutsu from the scroll." Naruto asked, still not facing Iruka.

This time it was Iruka's turn to be shocked. "Who said that?" Iruka asked, now he was getting suspicious. Who told him that he would graduate. "Mizuki-sensei." Naruto replied in a monotone voice, still refusing to turn around and face his sensei.

Iruka's eyes widened. 'Mizuki did?' suddenly, his ninja training kicked in, and he sensed projectiles coming straight at him and Naruto, only to get hit with by a barrage of kunai, impaling his arms legs, and pushing and pinning the scarred teacher into the shack behind him.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place." Said a familiar voice from the trees. "I see, so that's how it is." Iruka stated, thought it was a little strained. Looking to where the voice came from, the teacher was greeting by the hunched figure of his fellow teacher, Mizuki. "Naruto, hand over the scroll." Mizuki said, not moving from his position.

"I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki stated calmly, getting a shocked look from Iruka. "Don't!" Iruka yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. "A rule was created after the incident that occurred 13 years ago." Saying this, Mizuki saw Naruto jump a little. "It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about." "Stop, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, but again, it fell on deaf ears. Mizuki smirked evilly. "It's the rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox." Mizuki stated, getting nothing from Naruto. Him, thinking that it was only from shock continued. "In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." "Stop!" Iruka tried to stop Mizuki from saying anymore, but it was for naught.

"You've been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much?" Mizuki taunted, looking over the blond from the tree branch with a sneer etched on his face. "No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you!" Mizuki finished, now starting to get a little pissed that Naruto was ignoring him. Pulling one of the giant shuriken off of his back, he reared his arm back and started spinning it. He then saw something that made him frown. Naruto bit into his thumb, and smeared it on a seal in the scroll and a poof coming off the seal. Mizuki, not wanting the blond jinchuriki to do anything to screw-up his plan, decided to kill the blond. " now...Die demon snake!" It shouted in glee as it threw the fuuma shuriken straight towards naruto.

It hit him square in the face both shinobi looked on in shock neither expecting the young jinchuriki to take a shuriken to his face. Both expected the worse and thought him dead when they heard "Weak" naruto muttered before he held his right hand in front of him and grabbed the fuuma shuriken by the blade, pulling it out his face leaving only a fresh scar across his face. mizuki opened his mouth in disbelief.

"weak fool prepare to die." naruto commented as his eyes glowed bright blue leaving faint streaks as he moved in the darkness, light blue chakra coated the shuriken he grabbed the ring of the fuuma shuriken and started spinning it. soon the wind started to pick up and a faint screeching sound started to come from it. "Let me show you true strength!"

naruto reared the shuriken and send it flying like a glowing buzz saw-bullet hybrid towards mizuki. It happened so fast that mizuki didn't know what happened until he felt that he couldn't move his right arm. He looked at it only to see it on the ground, separated from his shoulder. mizuki gave a piercing scream that was drowned by the sound of the shuriken creating a path of destruction by slicing everything in its way. mizuki lost consciousness by pain and blood lost as he fell from the branch.

Iruka was shocked not only had a genin survived a fuuma shuriken to the face but he also produced enough chakra to use that type of technique and he had cut through the arm of an experienced chuunin_._ Before he could congradulate him naruto had passed out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((Mindscape)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto stood somewhere he was not used to. when it was a large marble mausoleum with deep purple carpets there seemed to be depictions of both a fox and a cat like creature naruto never knew of as he ventured further in he could hear something akin to conversation.

As naruto walked in naruto saw 2 men talking one looked to be dressed in a long blue-purple coat with an insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of blue pants. He wears two rings on his human hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair and blue eyes, his right arm was rather weird, it screamed demonic which looked red armored around the arm and had a blue look down the middle and at the end it looked clawed at the end. it was Also his right arm screamed demonic which looked red armored around the arm and had a blue look down the middle and at the end it looked clawed at the end. while the other was dressed in more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with a Sanrei Glove bow separating from itself and remaining in the users hand, and what appears to be armor covering their left side and arm. The shoulder armor was a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure energy was on his right shoulder, he had glowing blue eyes, pale skin, blood red hair, and a weird tattoo on his left cheek. Both seemed to notice his presence and looked to his direction. The weird armor wearing one spoke first in a voice that was eerily familiar to naruto.

'Sup.' Came a lethargic greeting

"who are you" asked naruto

"maybe I should tell you" spoke the demon armed man.

"Who are you" naruto asked again a little irked they were interrupting him.

"Well you see my name is Nero Krylancelo Sparda. But you of konoha know me as Kyuubi no yoko." He paused waiting for naruto's outburst but none came.

"You see my attacking of konoha was not of my own will. And evil twisted man murdered the love of my life, kirie, the shock and anger made me activate my devil trigger which due to my unfocused rage had warped into a savage beast who wanted only destruction the man had known this and had used a dojutsu called the sharingan to control my actions and made me attack your village."

'so who is he" asked naruto in regards to the other man in the room.

The man in question was lying on a coffin with one of his knees bent and his hands behind his head

'him? Oh he is the mental representation of your _Seishougan _but we have other things to take care of now"

"like what" asked naruto

"how would you like to be free of the blood line of your father"?

Naruto could swear his heart stopped beating; he damn sure felt undeniable exhilaration. He had a way to forever cut the ties that bound him to that ass hole minato.

"what do I need to do"? asked naruto.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((hospital)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto's eyes snapped open glowing bright blue, as a voice reverberated in his head.

"_Your bloodline let me…awaken it for you"_

The pressure started to build; his chakra network seemed to expand, his very body burned with compressed chakra, building, warping, searching for a way out, finally it just blew the explosion rocked the small room like a 9.8 on the Richter.

The energy swirled around him its glowing blue aura surrounding his very form changing him his hair bled out in to blood red, his eyes grew a lighter shade of blue, and his pupils had turn into slits, his skin turned deathly pale being only one shade from pure white, his whisker marks grew bolder than entire right arm had burst into flames burning it into ash, it then reformed into the same material as Nero's arm. On his left hand was the Sanrei glove The aura congregated Forming a bright blue angel wrapping around his shivering form He lifted his head to scream in pain

And the energy flowed out his eyes and opened mouth

Destroying half a good chunk of the hospital.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((sarutobi))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarutobi had rushed to naruto's room only to find a young man in a black jacket and pants with a red under shirt with red hair no shoes and a black belt on. Sarutobi imedeatly got on the defensive.

"who are you and what have you done with naruto"?

The young man turned to face him completely. Sarutobi gasped the man in front of him was naruto!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The _Seishougan is property of dracohalo117 as is the naruto hates yondaime story idea._

_Please review._


	2. the journey starts

This is the second installment of cross of insanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the assorted characters; I'm just messing up the world to fit the delusions coming from my skull.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((sarutobi's office))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Of all the things Hiruzen expected from naruto in regards to what happened last night he never expected what had happened.

He rested his head in his head on his hands while he sat behind what was left of his desk…

…In what was left of his office.

_*flashback*_

_After making sure this was indeed naruto sarutobi brought him into his office to discuss things he was sure naruto would be eager to talk about…_

…_Cause of course all those years of pain wouldn't make him unable to see things like his father had and agree with what happened…_

…_right?_

_Hiruzen sat behind his desk he looked upon naruto with a grandfatherly expression on his face as he spoke to him._

"_Okay naruto so where did you get the clothes"? _

_Naruto took a quick look at himself and gave thanks for having covered the devil bringer with medicine tape._

"_Well you see an idiot villager and/or ninja broke into my hospital room with the intent to kill me… but it seems the roles reversed a little and he was the one who died. It was pure luck his clothes were my new found size."_

_Sarutobi looked at naruto confused he had always known that the first kill a ninja makes is very traumatizing to their psyche yet naruto had just spoke of it like he was talking about the weather._

_It was then he noticed the slight glowing of naruto's right hand_

"_What is that naruto?"_

"_This?" naruto raised the arm that held his devil bringer and held it in the air._

"_Yes naruto what is it" asked the old man _

"_Oh it's nothing just a gift from kyuubi" replied naruto nonchalantly_

_"Naruto, I'm not going to beat around the bush. This power you received from the Kyuubi is not a good thing. It seems to be changing you and not for the better. I don't want you using it" said Sarutobi sternly._

_"…No… was all Naruto said. Sarutobi grew wide eyed at his response._

_"Why" asked the hokage._

_"Because my attitude change is not because of the power. This is the real me old man. I'm tired of that damned idiot mask. I grew sick of it when I failed that damn jutsu, but the straw that broke the camel's back was Kyuubi" said Naruto._

_"(sigh) Fine then, but let me ask you one last question before you go" said Sarutobi._

_"What?" asked Naruto._

_"What do you think of the yondaime" he asked without hesitation. The second he said that title Naruto tensed up._

_"You want to know what I think of the yondaime?"_

_Sarutobi nods in response._

"_THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF HIM" he yelled smashing the wall that was behind him with the hokage's desk shattering both into splinters. His eyes glowed bright blue nearly over shadowing the golden pupil within._

_"THAT BASTARD SEALED THE KYUUBI INTO MY STOMACH AND CONDEMNED ME TO HELL ON EARTH SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN I HATE HIM WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING" he finished panting._

_"But he was your father" said Sarutobi without thinking still in shock from hearing Naruto say that_

_"That bastard is no father of mine. As far as I'm concerned he's is naught but a sperm donor who failed in his task to be a father and chose to seal a creature that never deserved it into his only son" said Naruto angrily_

_"But…" started Sarutobi only to be cut off._

_"so how long, Jiji?" Naruto asked, getting a raised brow from the old Sarutobi. _

_"What do you mean, Naruto?" Hiruzen inquired, now seeing the blond starting to shake. _

_"How long have you known that the Fourth Hokage sealed a demon inside of me?" Naruto yelled, black and gold chakra flailing around him like a typhoon ripping his office to shreds. It was then he saw naruto's eyes they glowed blue with a now equally glowing golden pupil._

_Trying to diffuse the situation he said what he would later realize was a bad idea: "I owed it to your father to keep it hidden"._

_No sooner had those words been said did he wish he could rope them back in. the room turned deathly quiet as naruto's eyes were downcast and hidden by his crimson bangs._

_"I see." Naruto replied back_

_He stood up from his seat and walked to the door, but before he could open it, the old Hokage called his name._

_"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sarutobi inquired, _

_But Naruto didn't look back. _

_"For a walk." Was the red head's simple reply before grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, pulling the door towards him, but before he could leave, Sarutobi called out to him. _

_"Naruto! The genin teams will be announced in one week. And in two days, I will be holding a council meeting. I want you to be there." Sarutobi finished, but Naruto's only answer was walking out of the room._

_*flash back end*_

Sarutobi cursed himself for his foolish words. He could only guess where naruto was now.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((with naruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Walking out of the Hokage Tower, he saw that it was about 8:00 AM and feeling a little tired, Naruto started his trek down the street to his 'home' before he noticed that there were a decent amount of people on the streets, most of which, hated his guts.

As he walked down the street, he suddenly felt several people behind him. The number suddenly grew to about fifty in numbers, and Naruto knew what this meant, it was a mob that was going to try and beat him half to death before letting him rot in an alleyway.

He pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed heavily as he stopped in the middle of the road

'Great now I got to kill more of these idiots, I swear they keep doing this konoha is going to be an all ninja village'

"Hey demon!" one of the men called out, breaking naruto's reverie by throwing a sake bottle that hit the red head in the head, drawing blood that ran down his face, dripping down his chin onto the ground.

"You know what time it is?" another shouted, holding a pitchfork in his hand. Naruto didn't turn to his 'attackers, but he did **not** have the time for this. His energy burst from him black and gold chakra danced around him and embraced him like a long lost lover.

"Listen here shit stains! I'm in a **very** bad mood so back the fuck off before I kill you, drain you of every drop of blood in your bodies, have a nice morning drink I'll use your inner organs as spicing for my ramen broth_. _before, moving on to your loved ones and making kyuubi's attack seem like a spoiled 3 year old throwing a tantrum.Got it_?_" Naruto finished, his right hand glowing with unbridled demonic energy.

Too much energy.

Because at that point the bandages and sleeve on the devil bringer ripped apart from the corrosive energy

One idiotic villager had enough of the jinchuriki , and charged the red head.

Naruto turned and looked at the idiot before pointing his arm at him, and channeled chakra through it. He then threw his arm in a long haymaker fashion, making the rest of the mob laugh thinking he was an idiot. The reaction the villagers got, surprised everyone there. Instead of the arm just hitting air, an over sized meta physical version of the devil bringer stretched out, hitting the man fast and hard, the man was crushed in to a blood pulp before naruto tossed him away launching into a restaurant that once tried to poison him, before the giant arm faded away.

Everyone was shocked. Not only did the 'Kyuubi brat' attack them. But he used his strange arm to do it. When they saw his eyes, they flinched. His eyes glowed a bright intensity even in the day showing off the glowing blue eyes and gold pupil. there nothing but unrivaled hatred burning into their souls.

"Unless you want to end up worse than that son-of-a-bitch, I **suggest** you leave." Naruto said, putting emphasis on the word 'suggest'.

They didn't need to think about it as they all ran from the 'rampaging demon'. Naruto sighed before continuing his walk.

It was at that time Nero spoke to him.

"**yo naruto, that was badass of you to have that happen without the 'evil legacy like' I had to. It might be cause I'm here but...'**

'_Is there a reason to this conversation Nero?'_ Deadpanned Naruto.

'**Well anyway since you have an entire week before the genin teams are announced I've got an idea on some killer training to do'**

'_What about that meeting the third wanted, I doubt he'll let my absence go'_

'**Just send a clone to deal with them; what we're doing is more important.'**

'_So where to'_

'**It's deep in the forest of death there is a cave where the laws of time space and physics are nonexistent (1).'**

'_Well then let's go there'_

Naruto changed his course, he began running to the forest of death. He came upon a giant forest surrounded by a giant fence. Now this wasn't the kind of forest Naruto was used to seeing. No, this was a forest that scared most ninjas around Konoha. But Naruto had dealt with more than enough to be scared by some stupid forest.

Naruto saw the signs that said 'Keep out!' and 'Danger', 'Forest of Death'. But to Naruto, it was just a way to stop the things that were on his mind. Walking into the giant forest, the former blond takes a look around the place and instantly got a chill.

This place, for some reason, gave him the chills. Not that it scared him, but like there was someone, or something, watching him. _'I hope there isn't.'_ Naruto silently prayed

Naruto felt something rush by his cheek, and looked at the ground to see a kunai. The blond jinchuriki felt something trickle down his left cheek. Reaching up to his cheek, Naruto touched it with his left hand and look. There was blood running down his face.

The pariah then felt someone behind him and saw a woman out of his peripheral vision. He saw the woman pull out another kunai and lick the flat side. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The woman asked rhetorically. "A little boy your age walking into a dark, scary place like this." The woman toyed, smirking.

Naruto looked at the blood on his fingers, his eyes widened. All he heard was:

_'What's a little demon like you doing in a dark, scary place like this?'_

Naruto turned to her. Anko's eyes widened. That was the Kyuubi jinchuriki! She'd recognize those marks anywhere. She had seen the kid walking on the streets before, avoiding the hateful glares that the villagers sent his way.

She saw his face and saw that there were a few dried blood drops on his face. The only sliver of emotion was in his eyes, which showed unrivaled hate and anger. Not that she blamed him. In fact, she's surprised he had lasted this long before snapping and killing someone. Though what threw her for a loop was the glowing demonic arm that was his right arm. Then she felt it. A burst of pure fear so unexpectantly potent she could feel the cold seep into her veins. In fear she fell to the ground as she thought the villagers were right. A being able to bring out so much fear and hate had to be inhuman. Naruto walked toward her his arm now poised for attack. As she bumped into a tree she could see her life flashing before her eyes as he raised his arm and brought it downwards. Only for her to feel nothing she opened her eyes and saw it hovering in front of her face. What he said next made her eyes widened

"Your eyes are the same as mine." Naruto suddenly said, holding his arm in her right in her face. "Their filled with pain and loneliness. I won't kill you for a misunderstanding. Next time, don't antagonize your prey." Naruto finished, continuing on his walk.

Anko could only sit there as the feeling of pure terror left her systems.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Forest of death))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The voice in his head was telling him that it was just one...more…mile only problem is he's been saying that for 100 freaking miles.

"**Just one more…"**

"No shut up" stated naruto

"**But..."**

"No when we are there then and only then will I listen to you...o.k.?"

He closed off the link and continued to walk even more

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea"_ he thought venomously so far he had come across 500 lower class demons and they all tasted the business end of his arm.

'_Why the hell are there so many of these things around here anyway?'_

_((((((Time skip: 82 months, (2 days normal time.))))))_

'_1,997…1,998…1,999…2,000'_

Naruto finished his set and flipped of the floor on to his feet.

He had finally finished the last set Nero

It was then he remembered what Nero had told him to do before he went back into konoha.

It was after the first clone dispelled.

*_flash back*_

_Naruto knelt in the top shadows of the rafters in the council room. He rather liked hiding in shadows ever since he'd acquired his Devil powers. Naruto left his thoughts as he looked back down at the meeting. Both councils, Shinobi and Civilian, were in an uproar being lead by kumori Haruno and Hiashi Hyuga, demanding 'justice' for the idiots who attacked him._

_"You have no right to keep that monster alive after what he has done!" Hiashi declared._

_"Why is it because the first assassin to go after naruto was a main branch member in disguise?"The Hokage demanded causing the Hyuga head to flinch back. _

_"The Kyubi is clearly taking effect of the boy, you saw how he took out mizuki, and it was clearly because of the Fox." Haruno shouted._

_"The boy should either be killed or put into the Root program." Danzo said. The old war hound didn't want to risk losing a power weapon, but if he didn't have it, than he wanted to make sure that he couldn't be used against him._

_"Neither is going to happen!" The Hokage roared, leaking out killer intent that made just about everybody in the room flinch. "Do none of you remember the Forth's dying wish? That Naruto be treated as a hero for having the Kyuubi inside of him? Minato had asked that Naruto be seen as a hero for the burden he had been forced to bare, but almost each and every one of the people in this room have done everything in their power to make that child's life a living Hell!" The old Third continued to shout. "All of your own pompous arrogance has led that boy to be scared physically, psychologically, and emotionally, probably for the rest of his life!" The Third started to pant, having run low on breath throughout the entire rant._

_Everyone was shocked to hear the sound of clapping being heard as Naruto Uzumaki dropped down from the shadows, his Devil Bringer wrapped up in bandages hidden by his shirt and jacket. His red hair, that now had snowy white tips that somehow did not mix with his blood red hair, was in the same style as a cross between Vergil and Nero's._

_"What are you doing here brat?" Haruno demanded._

_"I was just coming by to cause this meeting is about me old bat." Naruto said before turning his eyes on the pink haired woman that made her flinch away from his glare. "And keep in mind that if you send your clowns after me again bitch and hyuga, I'll kill you both."_

_"Is that a threat?" The Hyuga clan head demanded._

_"A promise," Naruto replied._

_"Now now no need for this can we get to the task at hand?" The Hokage asked._

"_Yes KILLING THE DEMON!" shouted a crazed council member_

_Before anyone could object the man ran towards naruto with a cane sword drawn and ready to strike naruto down. However before he could a translucent blue barrier appeared in front of naruto, blocking the man's sword. Before the man could question the strange occurrence a translucent sword sliced his head off._

_"Naruto Uzumaki do you know why you stand here today?" Hiruzen questioned ignoring the completely weird shit that just happened in front of him_

_"You called me here you senile piece of monkey shit." Naruto said looking at him in the eyes._

_"You been summoned here today because today because we are to reveal your heritage to the world and you fall under the clan restoration act or CRA for short." Hiruzen said while everyone who is male on the room glared daggers on his head for being a lucky bastard._

"_What? why should the demon have an opportunity to procreate" asked the haruno bitch._

"_Because he is the forth hokage's son" came sarutobi's answer_

_Soon declares of naruto being engaged to their daughters or how it had to be a lie spout from the mouths of the clan leaders and elders._

_Hiruzen sighed; 'I am too old for this shit.' he walked back to the desk and pulled out a scroll with a decal of the Seishougan on it "Naruto…since you are now a genin, you are now officially the Uzumaki and Namikaze head as such you are given a seat on the council. Once you turned sixteen you would have been given the seat regardless if you were a shinobi or not."_

"_In light of your new status we have arranged numerous marriages for you" continued the old man thinking that naruto couldn't refuse right?_

…

…

…

_"WHAT?" the room was blasted with a massive amount of bloodlust coming from Naruto_

_"Are you fucking kidding me…are you FUCKING kidding me old man?"_

_Sarutobi tried to calm Naruto down, "Naruto, please, take a deep breath and…"_

_"Shut the fuck up you stupid bastard! What the hell were you thinking arranging me to marry someone without my consent you goddamn asshole!"_

_One of the civilians spoke up, "You would be marrying the daughters of the daimyo ,hyuuga, and yamanaka there could never be a greater honor, even for the son of the Yondaime."_

_Naruto snapped his head towards the civilian and using pure bloodlust, made the man slam into a wall, "the Yondaime is not, nor will he ever be my father. _

_Haruno snapped her head towards him and shouted "how could you say that?"_

"_THAT BASTARD SEALED THE KYUUBI INTO MY STOMACH AND CONDEMNED ME TO HELL ON EARTH SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN AND YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THAT NO GOOD RAT BASTARD AS MY FATHER? I HATE HIM WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!"Shouted the former blond_

_The Sandaime sighed; maybe he should have thought this through. He looked t Naruto, "Very well…I will let the daimyo know that the request shall be denied."_

_Naruto scoffed to the Hokage before he jumped up and disappeared into the shadows._

_*flash back end*_

So now he had to find the devil guardian of this cave kill it and take its soul as a devil arm.

'_Damn him to the pits of hell!'_

'**Hey I'm right here'**

'_And?'_

However before Nero could retort something struck naruto in the face and set him skidding backwards. He looked a head ignoring Nero's cackling and saw a slim, pale young man. He wore numerous white long scarves, encircling his entire neck and a large proportion of his head and upwards of five to six shirts on his body, each of varying style and color. Even this significant amount of clothing is covered by a further layer; consisting of a red and black pinstriped blazer, as well as an extremely long pair of dark trousers, burying the black shoes worn underneath in a mass of fabric. He had the symbol of three vertical eyes, as he too possesses a third eye on his forehead. Not only did each strand of dark hair on his head look like an eye, due to the presence of white markings, but even his pupils feature this same eye-like shape. This signature eye symbol is tattooed to the backs of each of his hands and the long scarf that encompasses his head, is embellished with multiple black images of these vertical eyes, wrapped in a very particular manner so as to display only three to the front.(2)

The man beast roared out

"AURRRUUUU!"

The beast lashed at naruto with the bizarre scarf thing only to strike the chakra barrier around naruto. Only instead of bouncing off the shield of pure chakra the scarf had left a small hair-line crack in the shield.

"Shit!" yelled naruto as a barrage of the strange things struck his shield. The sheer force of the attacks caused more damage to the shield than he could regenerate the necessary amount of chakra to repair the chipping chakra of the shield. After what seemed like ten extra hits the shield shattered.

Naruto barely had time to air trick out the way as many more scarves flew at the former blond.

The man beast began folding his hands in a manner similar to praying, before creating small spheres of soul energy which became two circular eye-like symbols.

Naruto could feel the power building and uttered what many would say in his situation.

"Shit!"

Both eye like things proceeded to release a very powerful beam of energy.

How did he know it was powerful?

Cause he got hit with it.

Imagine his surprise when the man-beast thing began to talk

"_**You're weak that was why you came to me, and with the way you are you will never become strong."**_

_**Ba-bum**_

He could literally hear his heat beat in his ears along with a steady ringing.

_**Ba-bum**_

"_**You think you can beat me the way you are now, you must be joking."**_

"Shut up…" where naruto got the energy needed for him to speak I don't think he even knows.

_**Ba-bum**_

"_**You'll never become strong so give up."**_

"Shut up…" all in all he was getting very pissed off that this thing was calling him weak. So it's not that unreasonable that he didn't notice the growing amount of energy around him.

_**BA-bum**_

"_**If you think I'm wrong show me…or are you afraid I'm right?"**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

_**BA-BUM**_

ARRRRRRGGGGAAHHH!

With that naruto was engulfed in black chakra as the being jumped back naruto got up and ran to him screaming until he hit it was then the chakra around him exploded.

When the beast arose to look upon his foe he saw not naruto but someone else.

he wore heavy armor that pulsed a luminescent green. The armor included a humanoid helmet with horns protruding from the sides and a deep purple cape swung violently behind him, due to the hurricane of energy that had been spiraling behind him.

With no words spoken the knight put his hands into a familiar cross-seal.

And over a thousand of him popped into existence.

1/2 began hand seals faster than most shinobi could dream of

Another half began making as many translucent weapons that was possible for them

While the original had several floating spectral swords floating around him completely encompassing the area around him.

Naruto then grit his teeth, though this was largely unseen due to his helmet, as arcs of electricity began to spark off random parts of his body as he began to breathe harshly with an icy mist escaping through his lips and nostrils. The temperature in the area dropped as a small layer of ice began to coat the floor around Naruto while electricity began to spark off of his helmet covered silver-ish red hair.

The spectral swords began to take on an orange tint to them as they began to rotate around him and spin.

Everything launched into the evil beast. And by everything… I mean EVERYTHING!

Jutsu's blew the beast back a few feet while the barrage of chakra weapons were striking him with enough power to draw blood.

The foul creature flung it's scarf like tentacles at the knight-like ninja only for a silver barrier to erect before Naruto. However unlike before this barrier actually burned the scarf like tentacles. The beast recoiled before it was introduced to the now combustion chakra charged spectral swords all of which struck him before exploding in a fiery blast. The being fell to the floor panting as its body was covered in wounds from this battle. It wasn't over however as naruto had flew down to his level to continue the battle. Naruto proceeded to unleash a series of punches and kicks to the Beast before upper cutting it away. He then jumps after it in the air, and began to unleash a similar barrage before hammering the Beast into the ground. The creature tried to get up only for naruto's armored fist to strike it back down.

"_**S…Stop N…No more I surrender to you I am Asura take mt soul and go forth young warrior."**_

With that the beast burst into purple and black energies that clouded the now de-transforming naruto's vision. When it cleared he saw an amazing blade it takes the appearance of a nodachi with a white hilt sporting unique complex shapes on it. The top edge of the nōdachi possess several interesting symbols, which he could tell represents the four souls of the Shinto philosophy of Naobi ; Aramitama (3), Nigimitama (4,), Kushimitama (5,) and Sakimitama (6,). It emits a powerful evil aura from its blade. The sheath seemed to be of the same material as the hilt. Naruto couldn't help but smile in accomplishment.

(((((((((((((((((((((4 days later (164 months for naruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That afternoon Muriel Goldstein received a visitor

The boy wore a red waist coat a black button up shirt with a red tie; black pants with the cuffs just right, black Kenneth Cole square toe shoes, a red gaudy necklace, a black trench coat with the right sleeve rolled up showing off a demonic looking arm. On his forehead was the konoha head band that kept his messily spiked silver hair, with a crimson star shape patch at the scalp, in check. And thought it was hidden between his shoulder blades was a nodachi with an intricate design.

"You're a strange one," Goldstein said curtly. She was short with everyone, but those familiar with her would have detected an edge to her voice.

"I want to place an order for a gun"

Naruto took a seat and stared at Goldstein dispassionately.

"I've got all kinds of guns," she said. "What are you looking for?"

"Something that is powerful yet lightweight enough for me to carry." He indicated a pair of Israeli made Desert Eagles mounted on the wall. "Something like those."

"You're a shinobi why would you care for fire arms?"

He paused from looking over the desert eagles and looked slightly over his shoulder.

"Sometimes jutsu's just don't cut it"

Naruto scattered a number of bills on the desk and reached for the guns.

"Don't force it! They're sturdy but you can't go around swinging them like a damned kunai."

"fine" Naruto stoically said as he ripped off both mounting braces sending plaster chunks flying. He examined the weapons in front of a stunned Goldstein.

"I don't know much about guns but even I can tell this is a finely crafted piece. You seem to have great skill." Naruto removed the oilpaper that had been crammed into the movable parts.

Goldstein was taken aback. Naruto had certainly seemed uncomfortable with guns at first. But his examination grew nimbler as time wore on, as if he was absorbing information from the firearm itself.

"I like it. I'll take it." Naruto slipped the guns onto the desk and grabbed two holsters for them along with ammo and a couple of silencers he slipped the guns into the holsters that he strapped onto his waist, and sealed the silencers in his wrist, And made his way to the door.

Goldstein sifted through the bills on the table. "Hey wait a second. You've given me way too much."

"Keep it I've no use for money." He left the shop without looking back.

Goldstein watched him go, stifling a gasp. She was surprised at the shape his shadow threw on the dimly lit wall.

It didn't look anything like the shadow of a neat suited boy. It looked more like a knight in a suit of armor.

Goldstein felt her heart race like a piston.

Uzumaki Naruto had returned.

(((((((((((((((((end))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

1)Hyperbolic time chamber with some tweak age

2) Asura from soul eater

_3) Courage_

_4) Friendship_

_5) Wisdom_

_6) Love_

_Please review images of anything on profile_

_The seishogan is the original idea by dracohalo117_


	3. the peons and the first mission

Disclaimer I own nothing

(((((((((((((((((((((Start)))))))))))))))))))))))

It had been a day since he got back…

And already that old bastard had ratted out his heritage

Naruto jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of the street…the crowd instantly scattered and began to look at him with complete fear…Naruto only chuckled at this, 'Fools…they have no idea the meaning of the word fear.' Naruto turned towards the direction of the academy…reveling in the madness Asura awakened that always lived in him.

Ever since he gained his new power, there has always been a dark foreboding cloud above him…

Naruto took a deep breath and reveled in the smell of fear in the air…he then turned towards the academy to get his team for the genin assignments…not that he wanted or need one.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kage Tower)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hiruzen had expected the meeting would go along smoothly, everyone get their team, and everyone trains them and sees which ones pass…but then again, when was warfare simple?

As soon as he had asked who they wanted on their team…3 of them wanted Naruto on their squad.

Those 3 were Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi.

Things were also going bad with the council since they discovered Naruto was the Yondaime's…son. They had all demanded that he be placed upon the same squad as their children…which was severely irking Sarutobi, when over half of them had consistently called for Naruto's death. He could not take any more of the yelling,

"QUIET!" the 3 immediately stopped their arguing and turned towards Hiruzen, "Now look…I am going to give each of you a chance to tell me what your team plans are…and why you believe they would work properly…Kurenai…you go first."

The genjutsu mistress stepped forward; "Sandaime-sama, I wish to take Naruto Nami…" she was cut off by Hiruzen…

"It's Naruto Uzumaki he despises the name namikaze…"

"Right…I wish to take Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka as my genin squad. I believe that with Naruto's innate infiltration skills and seishogan combined with Hinata's byakugan, and Kiba's excellent senses we could become a fine tracking team."

Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples, "I will consider it…now…Asuma, if you would explain your team and reasons."

Asuma stepped up and placed a cigarette in his mouth, "I wish to take Naruto uzumaki, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka as my squad…my reasons are because Naruto can think of plans on the fly and can coordinate Ino and Choji to take down their opponents if they are trained properly."

Hiruzen felt like smacking himself upside the head with a spiked mace…it would certainly feel better then the headache he was having now, "Very well…and lastly…Kakashi…"

The Cyclops stepped forward and spoke up, "I wish to take Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno as my genin squad, my reasons for this are simple…Naruto seems to be more close combat and assault. Sakura is more long range and tactical. And Sasuke is mid-range and more appropriate towards a mixture between the two. This could prove to create an excellent assassination squad in the future."

Slapping his forehead he groaned, 'I need Vicodin…a lot of Vicodin…now.'

He looked at them, "My decision is…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Academy)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Seeing as he could care less about these people he entered a hyper aware sleep mode that would allow him to wake up if his name was called.

…needless to say naruto tuned out the rest of the team assignments…

"Team 7 will be comprised of Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto looked up and waited for his teammates, "Sakura Haruno" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the next name, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

There was groaning throughout the class from the fan-girls about how 'they deserved to be on Sasuke-kun's team' it was utterly pathetic…

"You three will be under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake." Naruto's devil bringer claws dug into the desk…burning deep holes into it.

'_OH hell no! '_Thought he angry half devil.

Sighing Naruto placed his feet on the table, "Might as well relax and take a little nap…" he said to himself closing his eyes he let himself fall into a deep slumber.

Not even a few minutes later, the doors opened to reveal three Jonin…

One had long curly black hair and red eyes; she wore a type of clothing that looked like it belonged in a first aid kit.

The other was wearing basic Jonin attire and had the symbol of the twelve ninja guardians on his waist…he also had a cigarette in his mouth.

The last one had gravity defying hair and wore a mask over his face…and wore standard Jonin attire.

"Team eight with me" the dark haired woman called out…

Hinata walked up to the woman with Kiba coming up behind her, Shino quickly Followed

"Team 10 with me…" the guy with the cigarette called out…Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked up to him and followed him out…

The white haired masked man eye smiled, "Alright…Team 7…meet me on the rooftop in…" before he could finish his statement, Naruto disappeared in a black Blur, "Five…minutes" slapping his face he muttered, "This is going to be a long day…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((roof)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Well…let's get started." Naruto sat on a ledge and waited for the other three to sit down.

Kakashi coughed as he spoke up, "Alright…tell me about yourselves…I will start…my name is Kakashi Hatake…I like a lot of things…never really thought about what I hate, and I have lots of hobbies."

Naruto sighed…not really caring either way …

Sakura chose to speak up, "My name is Sakura Haruno…I like" blushes while looking at Sasuke, "I hate…" lightly glanced at Naruto before shivering, "Ino-pig…and my hobbies…" giggles and blushes as she looks at Sasuke.

Naruto snorted in disgust, 'Pitiful ningen…'

Sasuke spoke up next, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha…I have no likes, and a I have lot of dislikes…no real hobbies…and my dream is to kill a certain man…"

Naruto looked up and sighed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki …my likes are Classified…my hobbies are classified and my dream is classified."

"That's not how its done naruto, how do you expect people to trust you when you act like you don't trust them?" asked kakashi with that insufferable eye smile.

'_Hypocrite'_

"It's not an act I don't trust anyone in the immediate vicinity of my person at the moment. "

Everyone looked a bit creped out by Naruto's introduction…especially the fact he doesn't trust any of them, "Alrighty then…I want all of you to meet me at training ground seven tomorrow…and don't eat breakfast…"

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke…Naruto turned towards his teammates and gave them a dark look, "Eat breakfast…or I kill you…" Naruto somersaulted over the walls edge and leapt to the street below as he began to walk towards the village…not really caring where he was going…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Streets)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Namikze-sama!"

It was like that everywhere.

Ever since it was made known during his absence everyone has been trying to suck up to him. People who've thrown him out of their stores had offered him free wares. Those who belittled him tried to get him to marry their daughters. Those who cursed him praised him as a hero. Those who beat him begged for forgiveness with those he beat them half to death and hung the upside down from their pants leg.

Naruto began taking a walk on the outskirts of the village…he especially loved this area. So quiet and so full of Madness. It started here all of Nero's chaotic yokai had started to spill out here draping the sector of the village a malevolent mist. Anyone who lived on the outskirts of the village were always afraid that something like that would happen again…and they would be the first casualties…but they did not ever have enough money to move in the deeper cities. He reveled in the madness he felt, it was more intoxicating than that of the finest wine as he fell on his back his hands behind him and laid there basking in the phantom memory of their screams.

(((((((((((((((((((((Next day))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto appeared wearing his normal attire minus the trench coat showing he rolled the sleeve of his dark orange button up as well

Sasuke and sakura…yeah who cares.

Kakashi showed up late…which was a no surprise for Anyone. Kakashi took out two bells, "Alright everyone…the object of this test is to see if you can get a bell…there are only two bells…if you get one, you go on to become a genin, you don't…you head back to the academy." Kakashi tucked the bells onto his belt, "Come at me with the intent to kill…"

Naruto grinned as his Devil bringer lit up with chakra as his blue eyes glowed even brighter, "Gladly…" Naruto disappeared in a flash of black light.

Kakashi was so shocked he did not even have time to move, "Hey Kakashi!" he and sakura looked up to see Naruto in the air, "Try this on for size…Fuuton:hokuto kuki!" the energy around his arm shot at the three…

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer power behind the strike, "SHIT!" he ran and grabbed sasuke and Sakura…and then jumped into the trees as the blue boltof wind chakra connected with the ground…

"CRACK…BOOOOOOOOOOOM" the ground exploded with so much force that it sent deep fissures through the ground…splitting the training ground in half…the resulting shockwave knocked over every tree in the vicinity…

Kakashi barely managed to get Sakura and sasuke out of there before the forest collapsed.

Noticing naruto was missing he turned only for him to be struck with a Masterful laido strike before setting off an exploding sword near them both before jumping away. Kakashi turned his head to the training field…he saw a crater large enough to fit Kyuubi's foot…Naruto landed in the middle of it and shouted, "How is that for killer intent?"

Kakashi got into a fighting stance knowing this battle would be extremely bad…

"Because I'll definitely try to kill you. The question is, can you handle it?" there was something DEFINITELY wrong with the evil sheen in Naruto's eyes, Kakashi decided.

"If you say so. Now, then lets really sta-" Naruto's left middle finger twitched, and the exploding seal directly underneath Kakashi's feet activated. Kakashi only had time for his eyes to widen for he was sent flying into the nearest thicket of trees. Sakura screamed.

"OH MY GOD. Naruto. You killed him." Naruto smirked.

"I doubt it. He's a Jounin; he's made of tougher stuff than that."

"You would be right." Kakashi declared as he placed a kunai to Naruto's neck. Sakura and Sasuke flinched.

_'Impossible…! I didn't even see him move!' _Thought the shocked pinkette_._

_'So… this is a Jounin…'_ Thought Sasuke. Naruto didn't even twitch a muscle. Kakashi had to commend him for that. Against his better judgementhe decided to pull out his icha icha to taunt the boy…

…Big mistake.

"You like that book, Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded. "Then it's a real shame what happened to it!" he released his finger, and out of the trees burst a flaming arrow. Kakashi only had time to get his body out of the way before the arrow pierced directly through the orange covers of his book. "Doesn't it just Suck, the way paper is flammable?" Kakashi scrambled to pour dirt over the flames, but it was all for naught. The book crinkled into itself and was no more. Kakashi just knelt there, unmoving.

Giving naruto the perfect opportunity to plant both his feet in the stunned jonin's face sending him several feet away.

Kakashi rebounded and while skidding across the field. Naruto's foot crashed into the man's chest, breaking ribs in an instant. Kakashi cried out at the new injury. Naruto, Grabbing hold of Kakashi's arm, wrenched it upwards. Kakashi yelled as his elbow was now bent in the opposite angle. Naruto, not even close to being finished, then delivered a vicious uppercut, still while holding onto Kakashi's now broken arm. The man sagged in Naruto's grip, but Naruto was unrelenting. Naruto's blade sank deep into the Shinobis thigh, bringing the man out of unconsciousness and into painful awareness. Kakashi screamed at the receiving of yet another painful wound.

Naruto's torture was ended when a kick slammed into the side of his head. Granted, Naruto didn't move an inch, but he still relinquished his hold of the seriously injured turned his head slowy to the right giving the now startled uchiha a glimpse of his glowing blue eyes and that sickeningly gold pupil.

This Distraction was enough for kakashi to use the minimal amount of healing jutsu on his leg and allowed him to dissaper along with sasuke and sakura.

"I'll find you hatake!"Shouted naruto, "Even if I have to tear this ground apart"

With that he began destroying anything in his sight everything faced the wrath of his exploding chakra weapons.

((((((((((((((((with kakashi)))))))))))))))))))))))

Kakashi hid behind a tree as the crazy silver haired brat destroyed a good portion of the forest around them. Sakura and sasuke was huddled up near him for protection from collateral damage.

Kakashi had his sharingan reveled and was on the lookout he had no idea where he was and he was slightly afraid.

"_Ch-ch-ch-ch ha-ha-ha-ha"_

Kakashi recognized the voice of naruto and noted that it was faint and far away.

"_Ch-ch-ch-ch ha-ha-ha-ha"_

He could tell he was getting closer.

"_Ch-ch-ch-ch ha-ha-ha-ha"_

He could hear him and the words they were like no effort was made to exert the words.

It was the a large glowing version of naruto's devil bringer came flying towards him

It was then that the bell rang

And though he was quiet on the outside inside he was thanking Kami-sama himself for allowing it to happen.

"Y...You all pass."

And with that he ran like a chicken with his head cut off ninja style.

…Basically he shunshined out in fear.

((((((((((((((((((((((2 weeks later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I got a visual of the target." Sasuke whispered over his radio.

"I see it too. I'm in position to capture it. Waiting for orders." Sakura said from a tree branch,

"Good work team. Naruto what's your status?" Kakashi asked

"Perfect visual and is in my range to kill the target. I'm going on ahead!" Naruto said while laughing evilly as Kakashi paled.

"Wait Naruto!" Too late.

"HOLD STILL, YOU DAMN CAT!" the former blonde screamed as Tora the cat writhed and clawed at his face.

"Well at least he di-" kakashi was caught off when he heard naruto's next statement over the radio.

"PET CEMETARY NO JUTSU!"

The explosion could be heard and seen in wind country.

"Oh my god it's everywhere!" screamed sakura.

"It's like my fifth birthday" said sasuke.

Naruto was laughing maniacally with a psychotic gleam in his eyes as he watched the fiery aftermath of his jutsu.

Kakashi sighed and stated "never mind"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((Time skip: hokage's office)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Team seven stood before the hokage getting reprimanded for naruto's mishap on the mission.

"Naruto you blew up the fire lord's wife's pet cat tora…it's like who…how…why…what."

"Tora was an enemy Ninja in disguise."

They all inched away from naruto when they saw a maddening gleam in his eyes.

"O...Okay then" said sarutobi as Iruka looked at naruto in shock.

"Besides If I had to hunt down that damn cat one more time, someone was gonna lose an eye! Give us something bigger to do! Protecting a beautiful princess, killing an enemy lord, SOMETHING better than picking potatoes for old people!" the Hokage, as well as the rest of the people in the room, widened their eyes.

"Idiot! You're just rookies!" Iruka shouted. "You've got to do the menial stuff and work your way up the ranks!" Naruto shook his head.

"We've done four straight weeks of this illegal immigrant jobs crap, so dammit, I want something bigger! A C-rank at least! Something that involves NOT having a cat tearing my face off!" Sarutobi chuckled softly.

"We do have a Protection detail mission. I'll introduce the client right now." The door slid open, and Tazuna wobbled in, a half-empty beer bottle hanging from his grip.

"These runts are going to protect me?" he slurred. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"A drunk old man...? Oh well, you have to start small, I guess."

"You're one to talk about starting small, runt." Tazuna leered. Naruto twitched. "Are you sure these kids are ninja?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we're ninja." Naruto smirked. Asura settled against the bridge-builder's Adam's apple.

"Because if I wasn't being on the clock right now, you would be one head shorter for insulting us." The Silver haired youth whispered in his ear. Tazuna turned as pale as a sheet as all of the room's inhabitants flinched.

'_When did he…!' _Sakura gasped.

'_I didn't see him do any seals…!'_ Sasuke glared.

'_The demon seems stronger than ever nevertheless I will avenge Senei's son!__'_Kakashi growled inwardly.

((((((((((((((((Naruto's apartment.)))))))))))))))))))))))

As naruto began to get ready for his mission Nero decided to talk to him

'_**soichi'**_

'_Yeah Tou-san?'_

"_**I think you've earned this."**_

_"eh?"_ Naruto cocked his head slightly in confusion.

_**"Yes, think of it as a gift from me. Take out a blank scroll."**_

Naruto took out a blank scroll from the pack he had under his bed.

**"Now unroll it and sit it on the ground. Cut your hand and place it of the scroll, I'll do the rest."**

Naruto took out a kunai and sliced open his hand, not even flinching at the pain. He placed his bleeding hand on the blank scroll and felt Nero's chakra pulse through his body. It leaked out of his wound, not healing it as of yet, but going into the scroll itself. Writing started to appear in on the paper, Naruto recognized it as a summoning contract, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen.

**"Now that that's done, this is a contract for the minions of the underworld."**

'_I don't understand what it does'_

"_**Form**__**the seals I'm about to transmit to you, say "first stage: peons assemble" then slam you hand into the contract."**_

He did as instructed and shouted, "FIRST STAGE: PEONS ASSEMBLE!"

At first nothing happened then a sick green glow encompassed the room as forms began to sink their way up the floor they were skeletal in design though they were equipped with rusty _**katana**_s, dull nekotes, flimsy or broken spears and naginatas, neary ruined Nunchakus, and some even had cracked blow darts in their hands. One however broke from the pack with a long tattered silver cloak that was whipping through the wind, covering its body. Under the cloak was rusted plate armor. Under that, there was little else. The thing had no skin or muscle. It was simply a walking skeleton. However, its bones seemed to be made out steel, for they were silver instead of white. Its skull was strange, having short spikes coming out of its chin and brow. It had no eyes, It still seemed to breath, mist rising from its mouth in short puffs. Its teeth were abnormal, too. Its teeth were tiny blades; scratching together when it closed its mouth. it had a black satin pillow in its hands. Atop the pillow was a ring. It was a simple silver band with a winding vine like design around the band. The skeletal being then bowed to naruto, took a knee, and presented the ring to the stunned Ninja.

'_Tou-san what is this?'_

'_**this is called 'the ring of the abyss' this ring is the first stage of your summons as it allows you to call upon the first stage as long as it is on your person even if someone else obtains your contract without the ring on your finger or your blood present they will be ripped to shreds by the minions. However the ring serves as a way for the scroll to test you as well. When the ring deems you ready the scroll will open the path for you to summon the second stage and so on until the final stage.**_

'_cool.'_ Thought naruto as he took the ring off the pillow and placed it on the thumb of his left hand. As soon as he did the entire knowledge of the first stage came pouring into his head as his natural eye color Flashed from blue to a shining sliver before quickly changing to green. He looked upon the being in front of him and spoke in a now more regal tone.

"Arise my general", the shinobi spoke, "tell me what thy name is?"

The being spoke in a cravingly voice that sounded as a mix between an old man a child and wild animal growls. **"My lord I have no name, but if it serves your purpose may you name me."**

Naruto cast a calculating glance upon the skeletal being. "Thy name is Cain for Murder come with thee" spoke naruto in a highly regal voice. "Lead these men like a true warrior. Now PEONS DISPERSE!"

And they disappeared from the green smoke they came from.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((At the gates)))))))))))))))))))))))

The team had met up with their now surprisingly early teacher and departed with their drunken charge.

They began a steady trek to wave country as kakashi thought now was a good time to give them a history lesson.

Something called his attention, a puddle. It hasn't rained in weeks and thanks to his Devil Bringer and__the ring of the abyss, he could sense the genjutsu.

'_pathetic fools'_Naruto said before he took out a kunai and wrapped an exploding tag around the handle as he let it drop in the puddle. Suddenly, two ninjas came out of it before the exploding tag detonated and the explosion sent them flying to through some trees. Kakashi was surprised that a genin could be that perspective and Sasuke was glaring at Naruto hatefully, how could a dead-last sense a genjutsu that he couldn't? How could he defeat _him _when he couldn't even sense a genjutsu that a dead-last could? He was knocked out of his thoughts when the pair came out and launched themselves as they tried to attack Tazuna with their metal claw gauntlets that were connected to each other by a chain. Two Naruto's had suddenly appeared above them as they both drop kicked them in the head as they hit the ground hard.

"Meizu and Gouzu, the Demon Brothers. C-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure." Naruto said as he looked at the unconscious pair as two more naruto's tied them up with steel wires. "So old man, why the fuck art some missing-nins after Thine ass?"

Tazuna froze he was at an impasse on one hand he could promise them more money for compensation when the bridged was finished. Or he could pull off a sob story and guilt trip and pray that it would work.

…only naruto was unaffected by the guilt trip and began to analyze tazuna to see if any of what he said was a lie.

It wasn't

So not even listening to kakashi naruto walked towards tazuna grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to drag him in the direction he knew as wave. He knew the man had tricked him but he'd be dammed if he let someone screw over another's life like his childhood had been.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Later on))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After a reprimand by kakashi about listening to his superiors they began their trek across the water, while the rest of team seven chose to go along with the rower and listen to that god awful racket he called singing. Naruto chose to water-run across a safe out of earshot distance of a good feet ahead of them.

When they had reached the shore they had already tossed the rower into the water beneath them.

It was then that Naruto sensed a fluctuation of chakra and sent a chakra weapon towards the bushes.

When it was shown to be a rabbit Sakura tried to hit naruto only for him to dodge at the last minute causing her to fall

'_Rabbits shouldn't be white right now, they should be brown. So that means this rabbit was used for kawamiri.'_ Kakashi thought, remembering some of the tactics missing-nin use.

"Everybody get down!" Kakashi suddenly shouted as he pushed Tazuna to the ground. They complied without wasting a second as a giant head-clever passed above their heads and embedded itself into the trunk of a tree on the other side of the field. A ninja suddenly appeared standing on the sword's handle as he looked at them over his shoulder.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. A-rank missing-nin from Kiri and a master in the silent killing technique. He also was a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto said as he remembered the name in the bingo book.

"It seems somebody did his homework. Sorry, but the old man is mine." Zabuza said as Kakashi tensed.

"Stay back everyone, this guy is on a different level. I won't be able to defeat him if I don't do this." Kakashi said as he put his hand on his slanted Hitai-ate "I know you, Sharingan Kakashi or the Copy-cat ninja. I had to keep a handbook when I was in the assassination team in Kiri so I know everything about you and your weaknesses" Zabuza said as he grabbed his blade and jumped on the water as Kakashi raised his hitai-ate to show a red eye with three tomoe marks surrounding the pupil. "Those thousands jutsu that you copied won't save you, **Kirigakure no jutsu!** (Hidden Mist technique)"

The mist suddenly became thicker as visibility became almost non. Sasuke put his confusion aside about how Kakashi had a sharingan and Naruto sharpened his senses before a voice came from everywhere.

"Eight choices, liver, lungs, spine, jugular, vein, brain, kidneys and heart. What should I go after?" The voice said before the killing intent hit. Naruto completely shrugged ,sakura was shaking and Sasuke was completely frozen in fear.

'_This feeling...I can't stand it'_Sasuke thought as he was about to use the kunai in his hand to slit his wrist (EMO!) But Kakashi suddenly flared his chakra, effectively dispelling the killing intent effect.

"everyone, don't worry" Kakashi reassured. "I'll protect you guys with my life."

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza suddenly shouted as he suddenly dropped between the genins and the bridge builder. Instinct kicked in for Team 7 as the three of them quickly stabbed him with their kunai. Zabuza gasped before he turned into water.

'_Mizu Bunshin.'_Naruto thought surprised before Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi halfway through a swing but when it hit, Kakashi turned into water and Zabuza was suddenly assaulted by over twenty shuriken. Zabuza, however, burst into water as the real Zabuza appeared and smashed Kakashi in the gut with blunt side of his Kubikiri Honcho. Kakashi skid on the water as he tried to get his bearings.

"Foolish." A voice said as everybody turned to see Zabuza with Kakashi besides him trapped in a water ball. "**Suiro no jutsu**(Water prison technique)".

'_Kuso! Shouldn't have underestimated him. He almost won in the coup d'etat against the Mizukage so of course he was strong!' _Kakashi thought grimly in his mind before he turned to face his students. "You guys, take Tazuna and run away! As long as he got us trapped in this prison he can't move!"

A Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza began to walk towards the genin before he disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke and was about to cut him in half before asura separated his head from his shoulders as he exploded into water.

"A Mizu Bunshin is very helpful. The only downside is that it can't walk too far away from the user and are bequeathed with only 10% of the user strength. 10% would have been enough to kill some genin but the thing is..." Naruto explained as he ignored Sasuke glare for saving him when didn't 'need' to be saved.

"I'm not a normal genin."

Zabuza grinned malevolently. "It's about time someone skilled with a sword showed up. I'm gonna enjoy this. Make sure you don't hold back. I don't want to hear any bitching when I win and your blood paints the floor.

With that another mizu bushin appeared and took zabuza's place holding the sphere in which kakashi was entwined in.

The two swordsmen stared each other down before striking out at each other.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((to be continued)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review

The seishougan is property of dracohalo117


	4. battle, majin form, and more

Disclaimer: the first three chapters say it already back space if you want them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Recap))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_"A Mizu Bunshin is very helpful. The only downside is that it can't walk too far away from the user and are bequeathed with only 10% of the user strength. 10% would have been enough to kill some genin but the thing is..." Naruto explained as he ignored Sasuke glare for saving him when didn't 'need' to be saved._

_"I'm not a normal genin."_

_Zabuza grinned malevolently. "It's about time someone skilled with a sword showed up. I'm gonna enjoy this. Make sure you don't hold back. I don't want to hear any bitching when I win and your blood paints the floor."_

_With that another mizu bushin appeared and took zabuza's place holding the sphere in which kakashi was entwined in._

_The two swordsmen stared each other down before striking out at each other._

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Now)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zabuza held his massive sword steady in his hands. Naruto gripped his own hilt with his other hand, moving with relaxed grace. Both of them knew that a single step forward would bring them within striking distance. But naruto masterfully commanded the empty space with his sword putting zabuza at a disadvantage.

And then naruto struck.

"Hyaa!"The silver haired youth darted ahead with incredible speed closing the gap between the two ninja's in an instant.

Kakashi, from his water prison thought with astonishment 'superhuman'

He realized that he and zabuza were the only ones that could track naruto's movements.

Zabuza breezily knocked aside the tip of the oncoming sword.

"Too easy newbie"

He slashed his sword upwards, connecting with naruto's blade and sending it flying backwards into a tree where it buried itself in its trunk.

"gonna go home and cry to momma now?" zabuza brushed the tip of his blade against naruto's scar confident of victory, not noticing naruto's eyes glow blue and his pupils turn gold.

"I seemed to have underestimated thee", naruto allowed. "I apologize. However…"naruto launched himself in the air, arching backwards. A wiry leg shot out towards Zabuza's wrist, sending his sword to the floor with a splash as it sank itself to the depths of the lake.

Naruto landed on his feet and stood before zabuza.

"Now we're even. But it's not over yet."

Naruto exploded into a frenzy of kicks and punches, each delivered with power and precision zabuza had never encountered. It was all he could do to ward off the blows. Each glancing impact contained enough raw fury to warn that a direct hit would shatter bones.

"Hey your pretty good Newbie" but zabuza's voice lost its mocking tone

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((In the trees))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She stood by stalking her father ready to step in if anything were to happen.

"Hey gorgeous"

…needless to say she wasn't expecting her fiancé to pop out right next to her.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my beloved?"

"You should be at your post"

He raised an eyebrow and pointed down to where she was watching as her father was fighting an unknown...

"Hey…That's me down there"

It was comedic how her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged at the same time

"B…B...b...But how are you..?"

He interrupted her "that must be my jinsei bunshin no jutsu in action"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((zabuza and naruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They were engaged in close combat when 'naruto' and zabuza recalled their swords accidently freeing kakashi as well.

And then proceeded to act like a total ass and tell naruto to stand back.

…like that bastard could handle zabuza without him

(((((((((((((((((((((((In the trees)))))))))))))))))))))))00

"Naruto-kun, transform and put this mask on, we need to pull him out." Haku pulled a mask out of her sleeve and gave it to him. The mask was simple with a blue swirl on it. He grabbed it and hung it over his face.

"I hate this thing" His voice was muffled due to the mask. His clothing turned into that of an anbu, and his hair turned red. Haku always got a giggle out of the frustration of the Demon swordsman. After she made sure that the mask was on his head she turned and waited for the best time to make sure that Zabuza wasn't killed. Right as the one eyed man was making his last strike she throws a handful of senbon and 'killed' Zabuza.

Jumping down onto the wet ground next to Zabuza, Naruto and Haku let Kakashi check the pulse of their victim. "Thanks, we have been racking him for a long time" Naruto gave a quick nod not taking his eyes off the sharingan user. Haku gave a full bow and moved towards the 'dead' body.

"Hello, we need to get the body, and return it to the village" Haku picked up Zabuza's huge sword and lifted it back to his body. "We will also need to know your names so the mist can send the bounty in for the help of capturing a missing nin" She turned to Kakashi. "You, I know of already, Copy Cat Kakashi." She turned to the other three people staring at her in complete shock. "Names?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" The pink haired one started shouting on and on about how they just took a life and such.

"PINKY! Shut up, or I'll shut you up" Naruto was getting flashbacks from the first six years of his life. "Do you call yourself a ninja?" The pinket nodded her head. "Really, what did you do in that last battle? You DID nothing, except blush thinking how great the Uchiha is; get it through your head. We are ninja, we kill when needed." The pink haired girl fell over backwards in shock.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I see you know about how great my clan is, you seem strong. How about I show you that you are nothing but a dobe." Sasuke was trying to push Naruto into a mad fury.

"Nice try, genin. I'm a fully fledged hunter nin." Naruto stared down the Uchiha. "What is her name?"

"RESPECT ME!" Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch and tried to stab the masked red head. He quickly found himself with an empty hand and a cold kunai at his neck.

"Kakashi, teach your students control" Haku put an arm on Naruto's arm. This was their sign that told him to calm down.

"Sorry, that is Naruto, and Sakura" pointing at the Clone and the pink haired banshee. Haku and Naruto grabbed the body and vanished into the mist.

While behind them 'naruto' had caught a collapsed kakashi and carried him to tazuna's house.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A few minutes later in a dense part of the forest…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Let's remove the wrappings and remove the blood very slowly" Naruto pulled out a pair of scissors and began to remove the white bandages around his father in law's face.

"Damm, Haku! Why did you have to put me in a death state? And you...why would you fight with those tree-hugging leaf bastards?" Zabuza grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into a nuclear nuggie.

"It was that or let that man kill you father." Haku removed the mask and gave her father a hug. "Sorry"

"For the record that was the jinsei bunshin I told you about like months ago."

"So what do we do know? You will be out for about two weeks days?" Naruto wanted to do a little cleanup work before his team realized his clone couldn't do something that would set them both apart.

"Once we get back to the base, we can talk about what to do." Haku lifted the head cleaver over her shoulder and started walking back. "Come on Naruto-koi, Tou-san can't walk just yet."

'Figures that you would take the easy job' with a grunt Naruto lifted his sensei's body off the ground and began the long walk back to the base.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((With the naruto clone))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Wave sucks' thought the jinsei bushin

What greeted him was near ruin: the entire place looked to be in poverty, people were wandering the streets begging for anything to spare. 'Naruto' let out a snarl when he saw a little kid rummaging in a trash can; bringing up memories of when he was forced to do that same.

"What happened to this place?" The jinsei bunshin asked.

"More like who. And that 'who' is Gato." A weary voice spoke up nearby. He looked over to see an elderly woman who looked pale, "Wave's been destitute ever since that…That thing…Took over all shipping from the island. He charges whatever he wants and we can't do a thing to stop it." She sighed, "I just hope Tazuna-san can finish that bridge in time. Then we won't need that horrible little troll."

'How old am I? Thought the jinsei bushin on a totally unrelated note as he walked dejectedly from the old shop owner (AN/he will be called jinsei until naruto dispels him)

It had been around the time naruto had returned from the cave with asura that the clone had been made. He was to stand in for naruto until he got back from where ever he went.

'That bastard kakashi calls that training'

As he recalled what had transpired at tazuna's house he couldn't help but grimace at hatake's game plan.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((flash back))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Who does that masked freak think he is? No one insult my Sasuke!" Sakura was on a rampage stalking back and forth like a caged tiger.

"HN" Sasuke was still mad that someone had the balls to stand up to him and turn down his fight challenge. "Another for the list"

"Hey, nut less wonder. There is no way thou could have beaten him" Jinsei started laughing only to dodge sakura's attempt to knock him out the window causing her to fall out.

"Excuse me, but your sensei is awake" A young woman about thirty with a sea colored hair told the two genin left in the room. The young woman walked back to the kitchen 'crazy ninja' thought though as she saw Sakura try to hit Jinsei upside the head only to be thrown across the room.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura put on her angel face "With Zabuza gone this will be a boring mission, right?"

"No" Kakashi shook his head "Tell me what was odd about those two ANBU?"

"They couldn't be older much older than we" Jinsei pointed out.

Again Kakashi shook his head "I mean the weapons that they used to take down Zabuza?" a glazed look fell into the eyes of his genin team. 'DAMM, I hate the council' "They used senbon needles, they are used for acupuncture or capturing your enemy"

"So, what?" Sasuke asked "You checked the pulse yourself, he is dead"

"No, Zabuza is alive." Kakashi stared down his charge "And the two hunters are probably working for him" Sakura face planted.

"They can't beat Sasuke" She mumbled into the floor. "Sensei what are we going to do? Can you teach Sasuke some cool unbeatable move?"

"No, we will train" 'probably' Kakashi got out of bead and grabbed a pair of crutches that his students had brought.

"We're going to do the tree walking exercise"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((flash back end)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The fucking tree walking Exercise?

'Im on to fucking levitating and their still on walking up trees'

"Shit…" Was all Jinsei could say as he clearly heard a brawl occurring at some run down establishment.

Jinsei put his hands in his pocket and was about to turn around when, As if on cue, one of the bystanders got involved, and it was a little girl no less! Jinsei dashed at the scene as fast as he could and tackled the girl out of the way as she was about to get slashed by a man that held his blade on his shoulders

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Shouted the Silver haired youth, getting up with the girl in his arms that had shoulder length Green hair and donned a blue rag like kimono

"You okay kid?" Asked the blonde and the girl nodded silently

"What's the big idea? Huh! Thou think it's cool just to swing a sword like that! Thou Punk ass bitch!" Asked the hot headed clone, turning around facing an irate man with a scar on his right cheek

"What'd you say? Huh? You think that I could care for a little kid! I'm a mercenary with Gato and I demand my rights as one!" Said the man and Naruto frowned, flaunting your own authority gets you nowhere with Uzumaki Naruto…or his clone

"Who gives a shit?" Said the clone and charged at the man with fists cocked back and aimed towards the man's face. The man grinned as he swung down his blade, effectively halting the boy's advance towards him. Jinsei, on instinct, dodged the blade by sidestepping on the side and using his left foot; the Clone stepped on the flat side of the blade and jumped up. Jinsei then gave a round house kick to the man's face that sent him hurtling to the ground skidding towards a wooden sign that hit his head, effectively knocking him out.

He looked over the girl and made use of the telepathic link between him and the real naruto.

As soon as he was done talking with the boss he let out a big grin and said,

"Haku chan and I always wanted to adopt"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((With naruto and haku)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Haku, why do you have to get herbs for Zabuza? He'll be fine in a day or two." Naruto asked Haku. She had changed into her civilian clothing for this day in the woods. A simple pink dress with a flower pattern, the fabric hung to her curves and showed to the world that she was good looking and proud of it.

"Because I want to get this mission done with and leave this place" Naruto knew that this brought back very painful memories for the girl and nodded. Naruto had also donned civilian clothing, a plain black shirt and pants with a red sash tied around his waist for a normal katana. He had removed the Henge and mask to show the face of a 13 year old demon swordsman. The whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to have Bolden since he accepted Nero's power.

"BOSS!"

Naruto leapt to his feet in an instant as his duplicate ran with a small girl on his back behind him.

"Dude what's wron…" his sentence was cut short when he felt it a surge of demonic power his devil trigger activated for a few seconds and shut off before haku spotted it.

"what's wrong naruto-koi", asked haku unaware of the evil aura around them it was then naruto saw it

A dark figure covered in dark blue knight armor. Its most prominent feature was its right arm which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh over laps its entire right arm and shoulder. Gold linings surrounded on his armor and the presence of long crimson red hair was apparent. The claw having stretched over his chest plate, it was split in half mid-section, connected by a sinister light and a dark energy scarf. In its hand was a sword 6.5 feet long, with a foot long handle for both his hands, making the entire weapon only slightly shorter than the beast itself who stood at a 7.7 feet. The blade still had a curve to it in an almost shape, now however a spike grew from the base of the blade down over where it's hands would be, the handle of the weapon looked like muscle tissue and was blood red, on the back of the blade, at the point it connected with its handle it had a metal plate that was made into the shape of a skulls teeth closed tight. The red of the blade was made like obsidian with numerous silver "Teeth" covering the sword, and red muscle tissue also forming over it here and there.

What had got naruto's attention was that it had plowed through haku's torso.

"You…you BASTARD!" He called out and was surrounded by a ring of deep purple energy before it exploded as jinsei quickly took haku and the child and flashed away from the site and Naruto's Devil-Form was revealed. It was a human sized, humanoid demon, with cloven hooves, a semi-reptilian hide, a pair of sweeping horns, two sets of chiropteran/bat wings. His entire body appears to be made of grey armor with accents and overtones of tyrian purple, and features ornamental decorations, such as gold trimming along his "crown", a vertical red gem in his forehead, as well as gold knee and elbow guards. A pair of twin blades that protrude from Naruto's forearms, which had both turned into black and red versions of the devil bringer and asura transformed into a mighty deep red zweihänder.

The newly transformed naruto let out a mighty roar as he charged out towards the azure knight. Intent to cush him. In the span of a second, he had sliced asura across Nightmare's side, drawing blood. Before literally tearing into the azure knight, his new fangs gained their purchase as they ripped a chunk of armored flesh out of the shoulder of this Nightmare. Soon he found that He and nightmare swords were locked together Naruto quickly shoved back on Nightmare's weapon, sending him stumbling back before the Dark warrior lashed out. Nightmare barely managed to move his sword in time to block as he was sent sprawling back. He slowly tried to get back to his feet but Naruto took advantage of the creature's slow speed, lunging forward he slammed his foot into the side of its helmet only to grimace in pain at how sturdy it was.

Nightmare then reached out and grabbed Naruto by his leg and swung his sword down on the Dark warrior, he was genuinely surprised when the teen used his right arm to stop the attack and was then kicked in the chest, naruto swatted the sword out of nightmare's hands before using A powerful attack that launched the enemy skyward. He followed with A devastating overhead attack with enough power to shatter even the sturdiest of manmade armored helms. As Nightmare began to fall naruto grabbed the devil and performed a suplex on it and then dropkick it in the chest sending it skidding across the deserted field only for naruto to force his right elbow into his chest with enough force to crush diamonds. The azure knight dropped to its knees only for naruto to slam his foot into its face. When the azure knight stopped rolling from the force of the attack naruto had dropped the zweihänder and was stalking toward him with his twin claw blades. The dark warrior repeatedly started punching the azure knight repeatedly his blades puncturing where they landed not even caring when he felt the inky heavy blood fell on his transformed face. The knight exploded with unheard of before yet naruto kept hammering away at the spot it once was. he could feel the devil bringer absorb its power yet he did not respond. He could feel a light twinge in his eyes yet he kept hammering away.

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see an intangible Nero and jinsei behind him.

'soichi it's time to calm down, do not do as I did' offered the father to his disgruntled son.

Naruto could feel the effects of the majin form leave him as he returned to normal…well partly.

In that moment when he saw haku die he had never hated anyone as much as he did that thing.

And he saw it die…he felt it die by his hands.

That twinge from before was his Kurai Seishougan it changed his eyes as the cobalt blue wisps coursed through his glowing cyan eyes and gold pupil.

The he remembered the seal that he had memorized since he first met Nero…the seal for the shinigami!

He began speeding through the hand seals desperately trying to contact the god.

Only to feel a light ghostly hand upon his devil bringer.

He looked up to see haku though only as a ghost she still lights a fire in his heart with that angelic smile of hers, he could see her beauty even in death. her hair blacker and shinier than the gossamer feathers of a raven, her skin a smooth porcelain masterpiece, her eyes two lipid pools of hazel brown, and her lips like that of two rose petals placed together. So marvelous was this woman that he could not help but utter the word that slipped from his mouth.

"Tenshi" the word escaped as fast as the air he breathed.

She giggled in a way that made her seem even more heavenly,

He felt a cool sensation spread up his devil bringer as he saw her begin to glow.

He yanked it from her quickly to stop what he had known would happen if it stayed there.

The arm was capable of absorbing magical items, such as the Nightmare soul or Evil Legacy, and manifesting their power. And as a spirit haku's blood line was naught but magic…

…and so was she.

He felt the chill go up his spine and he knew it was here. It stood 7 feet tall with the face of an oni, chalky white hair and deathly pale flesh. He was clothed in a black cloak that covered all but his hands, in which were a tanto knife and prayer beads.

Then naruto knew what he had to do

"Give her back" his voice causing puffs of air to escape his mouth. The temperature dropped around them as it appeared naruto absorbed some of haku's ice energy.

"you dar…"

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW" naruto shouted, with tears of blood flowing from his eyes, as he shot his devil bringer at the being only for it to try to block with an obsidian scythe that had transformed from the tanto he had previously carried. When the arm touched the scythe however it caused a spectacular glow as the scythe had been absorbed by the devil bringer. The shinigami fell back and bore witness as naruto's devil bringer began to smoke with black vapors as the red of it turning coal black and the blue glowing more bright than a diamond exposed to sun. Naruto in a near trance brought the devil bringer to haku's ghostly body and watched as it to glowed a brilliant gold. Her body became corporeal as the wound in her torso had healed and the body she had died in had faded away. After the glow had died down she stood alive with the most beautiful shade of green hair, and golden eyes that would make the sun die in shame of not being as perfect. As they stood there the shinigami had left.

…but no one saw the triumphant grin on his face.

The two embraced and kissed each other passionately as Jinsei was re-absorbed into naruto 'the ring of the abyss' floating onto naruto's human thumb. It too began to change while before it was an ordinary band it was now a ring of high esteem. The base of the ring enlarged to where the front of it went up to the second knuckle of his thumb, yet it did not restrict movement of the digit, the gem of it was a marvelous ruby with a golden x securing it to the band, and near the end of it was a flame like design that hid the joint of his first knuckle. They failed to notice it split and form a small band around haku's right pinkie.

The couple was to enrapture in their feelings to notice. they also seemed to not notice that naruto's devil arm had reverted to that of a regular arm with glowing blue and red veins. And his skin had regained a regular skin color and not the ghostly pale he had been.

Nero had but that was a conversation for tomorrow.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Next morning/mindscape))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nero sat in Naruto's mindscape on a casket away from the now endlessly energetic representation of naruto's seishougan. The being was literally fighting with his shadow…

…and somehow the shadow was winning.

It was then naruto had appeared along with the newly transformed haku. Though her clothing had changed she now wore a Black one piece outfit with large openings for the sleeves and pants legs though they were parted to show off her black boots, there was a faint zipper pattern from her left pants leg to her left breast. The collar would be wide enough to hide her chin if not for the red belts around the collar. Similar belts could be seen all over her outfit as well as on the end of her sleeves. (An/ think C.C only invert the main outfit collar and make the bands red and no geass symbol)

Naruto looked the same only now since he was in his head he wore a pin-striped double breasted black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes, He also wore a pair of white opera gloves.(AN/ they will only look like this in mindscape)

Looking them over he shook his head with a playful smirk.

"Well sochi it's been a while since I talked to the real you and not your jinsei bushin" he said in good humor.

"That it has tou-san, I have questions what was that form I took, why did the ring change, what happened to the devil bringer, how did I gain haku's ice power without consuming her soul, and finally why is she in my mindscape?" replied naruto in a speedily manner.

"Wow lots of questions, well in order, that was your majin form it appears in times of great physical,emotional ,or mental stress, it is the devil trigger's fail safe and ultimately unlocks the original power of the first of the line, A.K.A Sparda. The ring changed in accordance to the condition of the third and second stage, the bearer must lose one he cares for, and the must find love again, the second stage allows you to summon the second line of minions which are the hell hounds they are used as the more giant assault version of the minions while the peons are more of an army, the third stage Presents you with a devil arm of immense power that was wielded by my brother Vergil known as yamato. It is able to cut through anything and is imbued with tremendous magic. These qualities are important in its ability to both open and destroy the Hell Gates, but also allow the blade to slice through the fabric of space itself. As to what happened to the devil bringer, when you activated the majin form you increased the percent of your devil's blood to 68% giving you the ability to hide the devil bringer until you wish to use it, though the devil bringer arm is still stronger than your human arm. You were able to gleam an ability to use ice due to brief contact you had with haku's spirit form. Though yours is considerable boosted due to your devils blood you can only fire blasts of ice energy but if you tried an ice technique it would still fail. And she is here because your feelings of love had made her your lover and as such 'the ring of the abyss' made a duplicate for haku thus connecting your minds." Replied Nero as he inhaled to regain the breath lost to explain all of that.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and looked towards the representation of his seishougan., "the hell is wrong with him?"

"Wel I think it has to do with the unlocking of your Kurai seishougan, or you've been smoking pot and it affected him"

Naruto ignored the pot comment and asked, "I won't start speaking in ye olde japense like Jinesei did will I"

"if you want and why hasn't Haku said anything during this?"

They both looked towards Haku only to see her pretty much beating the seishougan representation over the head with some form of mallet as it hugged her leg.

Naruto and Nero faced palmed at the sight of it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Tazunas house)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They were just sitting around the table when the door opened to show naruto his clothes in a tattered state with his right arm around the waist of a young lady and a small child on his shoulders.

The eyes of hatake,tazuna andf sasuke popped out of their skulls at her beauty. At this naruto Snarled and pointed the sheathed Asura at them all and spoke in a growl.

"If you don't put those back in your head I will personally remove them and feed them to Fenrir myself!"

The sheer bloodlust behind the statement made them all flinch in fear. It was then Inari chose to bitch about his life, not being present to naruto's outburst.

"Why do you bother you'll never defeat Gato."

The ninja team bristled at that statement…all except naruto and haku who were busy playing peek-a-boo with the 4 year old girl. This for some reason caused Inari great anger as he rounded on them next,

"HOW CAN YOU BRING A YOUNG CHILD HERE ARE YOU THAT WRAPPED UP IN YOU OWN LUXURIOUS LIVES THAT YOU DON"T REALIZE THE DANGER WE'RE IN! YOU TWO PROBABLY DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD SUFFERING!"

At that Naruto and Haku both stopped as a dark aura seemed to surround Naruto. Jinsei popped into existence and ushered the child and haku outside. Whith them gone naruto turned his attention onto Inari.

"I have no idea of pain?"it started out as a simple question, "I Don't Know ABOUT PAIN! YOU LITTLE SHIT STAIN ON THE CROTCH OF HUMANITY! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT YOU'VE HAD IT BAD? TRY HAVING YOU'RE BASTARD FATHER SEAL A RAMPAGEING DEMON IN YOUR GUT, TRY TO USE YOU AS A BARGANING CHIP WITH DIFFERENT NATIONS BY WAY OF ARRANGED MARRIGES, AND LEAVE YOU TO THE MERCY OF A VILLAGE THAT WOULD LOVE NOTHING BUT TO KILL YOU AND DESICRATE YOUR CORPSE! YOU AT LEAST HAVE YOUR MOM AND GRANDFATHERI GREW UP WITH NOTHING AND NO ONE NOW SHUT IT AND PONY THE FUCK UP!" with that naruto flashed out to the bridge where he knew Jinsei had taken them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Area Unknown)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Are you sure what you sensed earlier was correct master?" said an unknown figure looking at the portal seeing three demonic eyes looking at his two.

"Yes. I have sense another, who holds the blood of Sparda. He is getting more powerful, yet still easy to capture, and fresh enough for the taking to mold to my image. Find him! Bring him to me. I will mold him into my personal instrument of destruction that Sparda should have been," said Mundus having felt the pulse of power that awakened in the unknown youth.

"I will dispatch several of my 'projects' once I have my agents free them from their prisons to hunt down this 'devil' as you call him. What's the boy's name?" said the unknown figure so he could tell his 'Projects' to find this individual.

"You already know him as Uzumaki Naruto," said Mundus before cutting off the portals communication to a shocked Figure, who was now enveloped in light showing off his blonde hair blue eyes and black clothing.

"Send out the Devil Trackers to find Naruto immediately and when he is found make sure they don't lose him," said the man pointing to a loyal servant, who bowed and set out to do the given task.

This just became more complicated.

Of course any account of bad blood between father and son was.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((To be continued)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Minato as a real bad guy!

Naruto's kurai seishougan unleashed!

REVIEW!

Ps; majority credit goes to will rayne due to most of it being his work.


	5. AN

A/N

I apologize but due to my disapproval of this chapter, chapter 5 has been taken down and will be re made please bear with me

….i'm back


End file.
